


just for the night

by ninwrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Communication, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Gift Fic, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 02, Self-Indulgent, ish, just don't tell them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: the first time alec chooses to stay the night





	just for the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtistMow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistMow/gifts).



> i had full intentions of fitting this in with canon, but it quickly ran away from me and I decided to let it - I think the final product is better for having done so. that being said, it is reflective of the events of the second season, kind of... 
> 
> dedications, thank you's and ramblings can be found in the end notes. happy reading! ❤
> 
> \--
> 
> title from 'cross my mind' by twin forks

 

 

There’s sauce dripping down his fingertips, trailing across the back of his hands and, more than likely, smeared across his mouth – and yet, Magnus already counts this as one of the best dates he’s ever been on. This assessment could have a fair amount to do with the person sitting across from him, in a snug booth at the back of a cozy, hole-in-the-wall burger joint in the East Village – in fact, Magnus would lay good money on Alec’s presence being the sole reason for his increasingly exultant mood.

 

The whole affair has been a pleasant surprise.

 

Alec had called him up earlier, sounding mixed parts cautious and hopeful, to ask if he’d be free for the night. (As it so turned out, he wasn’t, but it only took a quick fire message to clear up his evening and rearrange his ‘meeting’ with Raphael to another night.) Alec had set the time, and Magnus had arranged the place, remembering Alec’s offhanded comment after the fateful fatty tuna night in Tokyo; a simple, casual night out seemed the perfect sequential date, and truthfully, Magnus wanted something a little more intimate, a little more - them. 

 

As of yet, it’s been the best decision he’s made all evening - the music is an inviting mix of jazz and pop, the food is perfectly greasy and simple without compromising on taste, and the atmosphere is alluring and warm - yet it is above all the company that has made the evening a delight. 

 

“I kind of don’t want this night to end,” Alec admits, with slick fingertips wrapped in paper-thin napkins and a smile that’s only saucy in the condiment sense. 

 

“Time is a fickle thing, for warlocks.” Magnus bends the straw of his soda, watching the crinkles form in the striped red-and-white plastic, toeing the line between honesty and reservation. “Yet I find myself inexplicably wishing for the same.” 

 

Alec frowns, the corner of his mouth twisted down in thought. It’s an opening, though he doesn’t realise it, because dating is still a grand and confusing new landscape for him, and he’s too honest to lace his words with unspoken meanings - anything he says, he means, with the utmost sincerity. 

 

Magnus isn’t above lying, let alone to Shadowhunters - and least of all for the purposes of survival - but there’s something about Alec, about his steadfast, if sometimes misaligned sense of morality that makes Magnus  _ want  _ to be honest, to tell Alec how he feels with only the slightest reservation that it might be overwhelming.  

 

“We could have nightcaps, at my loft.” Magnus suggests, scrunching the wrapper of the straw in his other hand, already anticipating Alec’s gentle refusal, a sympathetic but firm  _ “I really should be getting back to the Institute” _ . 

 

“I’d like that,” Alec replies, instead, another surprise, though one that Magnus probably should have expected, considering all the ways that Alec has surprised him before. His eyes are lit with an undefinable glint that Magnus would dare to call coy, if Alec were the type, although there is something undoubtedly flirtatious about the way he reaches across the table, his fingers tracing an idle pattern against the back of Magnus’ hand. 

 

“Lead the way.”

 

* * *

There’s an effortless solace to Magnus’ loft that Alec has never quite felt anywhere else - he hasn’t spent a lot of time here, all things considered, and yet there’s a sense of comfort that settles over him as soon as he’s stepped out of the portal Magnus conjured, a warmth that seeps slowly into his bones, as though the loft is welcoming him in. 

 

As though, inexplicably, it knows more than they do. 

 

“Would you like a drink?” Magnus asks, waving his hand towards the drinks cart, almost forgetting that the other was still wrapped around Alec’s. 

 

“Just water would be nice, please.” Alec can feel his cheeks growing pink. “I think I’ve hit my limit of drinks for the night.”

 

He’s not drunk - he’s only been drunk once, and he’d hated every second of it - but he’s teetering on the edge of being tipsy, and he doesn’t want to be, he doesn’t want anything to influence this night, or his perception of it. It may just be a date, but it’s a date with Magnus, and there’s still a heady dose of novelty to it all that he hopes never wanes. 

 

“There are many jokes here about Shadowhunters and lightweights,” Magnus squeezes Alec’s hand. “But I’ll refrain from making them this time.”

 

Alec laughs, a bubbling sound that comes from nowhere and everywhere all at once. “That’s very kind of you.”

 

Magnus,  _ preens _ , his skin taking on a particularly bright glow . “I am but a simple man of honour.”

 

“That sounds like a little bit of an understatement,” Alec admits. “Simple has never been a word I’ve associated with you - not to say that is a bad thing! It’s not, of course, you’re amazing, I just meant-”

 

Magnus lifts their joined hands, brushing a kiss against the back of Alec’s hand. “I think I know what you mean, Alexander. Thank you.”

 

The corner of Alec’s mouth tugs up in a half-smile, the tips of his ears burning red. Magnus leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to Alec’s bright cheek. “I’ll get the drinks - we can sit on the couch, if you’d like, or the balcony, it’s quite a lovely night.”

 

Alec glances to the couch, where he’d shared his energy with Magnus, where he’d first held him, where he’d spent the night sprawled along the cushions because Magnus had insisted that the Institute was too far and Alec hadn’t been able to find a good reason to counter otherwise. 

 

“The couch is fine,” He says, which is to say, a lot of good things have happened there, and part of him is hoping more good things will follow. 

 

Magnus just smiles, as though he knows something that Alec doesn’t, or perhaps is just amused at Alec’s attempts to play off his decision as something casual, and turns towards the drinks cart. He tinkers there for awhile, and Alec sinks into the couch, contemplating why it’s so peculiar to him that Magnus would make their drinks by hand - he’s not so naive as to believe that warlocks, or indeed Magnus himself, are so dependent on magic as to be wholly incompetent without the use of it. 

 

Maybe it’s just a matter of curiosity - Alec can’t deny that if he had the power at his fingertips that Magnus does, he probably wouldn’t do a lot without it. 

 

Magnus returns a moment later, a glass of ice water for Alec and a dry martini for himself. Alec takes his glass with a grateful smile, focusing on the condensation against his fingertips and not the bristling electricity that sparks where Magnus’ knee touches his own. 

 

“Magnus,” Alec rests his glass against his leg. “Can I ask you a question?” 

 

Magnus inclines his head, taking a delicate sip from his glass. “Of course.”

 

“This might be really dumb, but - why, don’t you use magic for everything? Isn’t it … easier?”

 

The ghost of a smile hovers as Magnus ruminates Alec’s question. He traces his pinky finger around the rim of his glass, letting errand sparks cascade around the edges. “In some ways, I suppose. I’ve always believed that hard work would get me further than my magic could, and I doubt I would have reached the potential that I have without a healthy balance of both.”

 

He makes eye contact with Alec, resting his shoulder against the back of the couch. “The day that Luke was brought in, writhing in agony on this very couch, I had to borrow your energy to help heal him. If I had squandered that energy on something as simple as stirring sugar into my coffee or making my bed, then I wouldn’t have been able to heal Luke as quickly. That isn’t to say that I don’t use my magic on terribly mundane things, but I try not to get into the habit of doing _everything_ with magic.”

 

Alec hums. “I never thought about it that way before - I always thought, if I had magic, I’d just … use it for everything.”

 

“Most young warlocks think that way,” Magnus acknowledges. “However, after a few centuries it becomes a little unrealistic to maintain. Of course, everyone has their weaknesses - I have quite the unfortunate penchant for summoning things that I need, often without a second thought.”

 

Alec bumps his shoulder against Magnus’. “I can’t say that I blame you. And anybody who does is probably just jealous that they can’t do the same.”

 

“You have a very refreshing outlook on the world, Alexander.” Magnus raises his glass, and after a belated second, Alec lifts his own, a light clink echoing after they touch. “I only wish that more people considered things the way that you do.”

 

“I can’t say that I’ve ever been told that before,” Alec replies. It sounds like a compliment, judging by the warmth of Magnus’ tone and the way his gaze is lit up. 

 

Magnus smiles, and it’s like everything around them just, stops. “The world seems truly magnificent through your eyes - I’m jaded, but you … you have so much hope.”

 

“I never really, used to.” Alec confesses, toying with the condensation of his glass.”Before, I met you. Now, though - I never thought I’d come out. But I did, thanks to your encouragement, and support, and it’s given me hope, because if I can do the impossible, if I can be an out and proud gay Shadowhunter … there isn’t really anything I can’t do.” 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers, sounding both parts bittersweet and awestruck, before surging forward, managing to spell their drinks onto the table before drawing Alec into a deep kiss that sends sparks down Alec’s spine and makes his toes curl in his boots. 

 

“You’re incredible,” Magnus gushes, pulling back only far enough for him to look Alec in the eye, his hands grasping either side of Alec’s face. “I don’t know if I’ve told you that, before, but you are.”

 

Alec wraps his hands around Magnus’ upper arms, fingers curled tight in the fabric of his silk shirt. “Ditto,” He breathes out - it’s not the word he wants to say, but the sentiment remains the same, and he finds it hard to regret anything when it makes Magnus  _ giggle _ . 

 

It’s a sound he’d do anything to hear again - to hear Magnus sounding so light and carefree and young. 

 

He leans in, slowly, tracking the way Magnus’ gaze falls to his lips and then shoots back up, the way Magnus subconsciously licks his bottom lip even as his eyes bore into Alec’s, the way the air between them seems to crackle with potential even as the distance shortens, until Alec’s lips are folding gently against Magnus’, slow and attentive. He’s still learning, how to make a moment last what feels like forever, how to make Magnus’ eyes flutter shut, how to make him feel as wonderfully on-edge as he does Alec. 

 

Alec might be new, to this, to relationships, to Magnus, but he’s always been told that he’s a quick learner, and he’s very invested in kissing Magnus until the rest of the world falls away, because nothing matters in a moment like that as much as the wonders of the man before him. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers, as Alec tracks soft pecks along the length of his jaw, curious about the bristle of stubble along the underside and the shadow of cologne drifting across his neck. Magnus’ hands have fallen to Alec’s shoulders, wound around his neck like a lifeline, and his back arcs forward when Alec scrapes the barest hint of teeth beneath his ear, because it feels right, and he wants to. 

 

There’s still a lot of exhilaration to be found from doing things purely because he  _ wants _ to. 

 

“If I didn’t,” Magnus exhales a low breath, which trickles against Alec’s cheek and into the outer shell of his ear. “If I didn’t know better, I’d presume that you’re - that you’re teasing, me.”

 

Alec grins, just slightly, dotting a kiss to the curve of Magnus’ cheek, just below his temple. “Why would I do that?”

 

Magnus parts his mouth to speak, but no words come out, replaced instead by a delicate gasp that sends a shiver down Alec’s spine, even as he focuses on the spread of his hand beneath Magnus’ shirt, against his lower abdomen, heat thrumming against the center of his palm. Magnus’ fingers dig into his shoulders, but it’s far from painful, and worth it still for the gleam in his eyes when his head ducks closer to Alec’s. 

 

“Because you’re a menace,” He whispers against the corner of Alec’s mouth. Within the blink of a second, he’s pushed Alec back onto the couch, his hands curved against Alec’s shoulders, grin a mile wide and as mischievous as it is bright. 

 

“Luckily,” He adds, with a wink that is far less cheesy than it should be. “So am I.”

 

Alec’s heart thuds against his ribs, so steady and fast that it wouldn’t be a surprise to learn that Magnus can feel it - he sucks in a deep breathe, letting it exhale slowly, his attention focused solely on Magnus, his skin prickling with anticipation. Only … it seems as though they’re at something of a stalemate; Alec  _ can’t  _ move, for all that Magnus has him pinned to the couch, but Magnus  _ isn’t _ moving, his hips hovering inches above Alec’s with a remarkable and envious strength that Alec would, on another day, have a lot of appreciation for. 

 

“Magnus?” Alec asks, reaching up slowly to hook his fingers through the loops of Magnus’ belt. “Is everything okay?”

 

Magnus nods, but it’s stilted, and there’s a faraway glimmer in his eyes that betrays any confidence. “It just occurred to me,” He explains, in a low murmur, almost as though he’s speaking aloud, instead of directly to Alec. “That I never quite asked you, what you wanted from this evening. I promised drinks, but this - this is far from that.”

 

“I like where the evening has transpired,” Alec admits, heat creeping up his neck. “I can’t say that I expected it, when I asked if you were free, but I’m not complaining.” His hands tighten against Magnus’ hips. “Far from it.   


 

Magnus’ lips are pursed, but he seems receptive to Alec’s assurances. “I should have asked what you wanted,” He refutes. “You’re still so new to being able to have what you want…”

 

Alec shrugs, as well as he can with his shoulders pushed to the arm of the couch. His instinct is to reply  _ ‘I want you,’ _ but it’s a little too forward for their third date, and he’s not quite there - yet. This, this between them now, this is good. “I want to spend time with you. This seems like a pretty fun way to do it.”

 

Magnus hums, his thumb stroking Alec’s collarbone thoughtfully. “It is pretty fun,”

 

Alec grins, sliding his hand up until it rests against the small of Magnus’ back, fingers pressed encouragingly to his spine. “I’m having a blast.” He comments, delighted to find even as he says it that it’s true, not an exaggeration but the whole, effortless truth. 

 

Magnus must see it, the glow that’s residing in his chest or something deeper than that, because a sense of serenity settles in his expression, and then he’s slowly lowering his hips until they’re parallel to Alec’s, until the buckle of his belt is pressing into his stomach, his head bowed over Alec’s. 

 

Magnus looks beautiful, all sharp angles and bright eyes, and Alec is struck with the sinking reminder that he’ll have to leave soon, because the world is wider than just the bubble they’ve built around themselves, and time doesn’t actually stop when they’re together, even if it feels like it should. 

 

“I have to get back to the Institute,” Alec whispers, not making any effort to move. 

 

Magnus frowns. “Oh.”

 

“But,” Alec’s heart sticks in his throat. “I don’t want to.”

 

Before the night of one-too-many-cocktails, Alec had never spent the night away from the Institute - there had been trips to Idris where he’d stayed in the Lightwood family guest house, but he doubts that counts … not like this does. 

 

This is an active step away from the Institute - and yet, he doesn’t feel that scared. Magnus makes him feel safe, and welcome, and he encourages Alec to go after things that he wants, where he otherwise wouldn’t have let himself. 

 

There’s a part of him, increasing in its volume, that wants to know what spending the night at the loft would feel like, that wants to find out how (undoubtedly adorable) Magnus looks once he’s just woken up, what it’s like to wake up to such a presence, to warmth and affection instead of the cold grey walls of his bedroom at the Institute. 

 

Providing, of course, that Magnus wants the same. 

 

“Well, you could always,” Magnus nips at his bottom lip, appearing uncharacteristically shy, “Stay here tonight?” 

 

This is, Alec realises, as big a step for Magnus as it his for himself - his experience with relationships does little to support the firsts of a new one. 

 

“We wouldn’t have to do anything, of course.” Magnus is quick to reassure. “Just sleep.” 

 

Alec traces an idle pattern against the silk of Magnus’ shirt, thinking of how they’d found themselves here, with Magnus’ weight pressing gently against his body, and the ghost of his kiss against Alec’s lips. How intoxicating being this close to Magnus, with no reservations, or responsibilities, nothing stopping him from having fun. 

 

“I don’t know, I, uh … I quite liked what we were doing before?” Alec comments, his neck burning as heat flushes his skin, his confidence better with actions than words. “I wouldn’t mind, you know, more of … that.” 

 

Magnus smiles, slightly, though there’s still some hesitance at the edges. “Is that a yes, then? To staying the night?” 

 

Alec nods, curling his hands in the fabric of Magnus’ shirt. “I can’t think of anything I’d like more.” He admits, leaning up to draw Magnus into a deep kiss, because he wants to, and he can, and he’s still not over the thrill that he’s  _ allowed _ this. 

 

It all feels like an impossibly wonderful dream, and if Alec is to wake up to find that it’s all been pretend, at least he’ll be able to say that he made the most out of it whilst he could. 

 

* * *

 

Magnus is wearing a headband, one of those thin wiry ones with the metal teeth that Isabelle used to scrape across her skull when she was first experimenting with makeup, and all that Alec can think is how uncomfortable it must be. 

 

“Doesn’t that hurt?” He blurts out, because he’s never been able to stop himself from asking dumb questions where Magnus is around - it doesn’t help that Magnus is always so eager to answer even the most ridiculous query. 

 

Magnus frowns, looking at Alec through the reflection of his vanity mirror. He’d insisted that Alec get into bed first, promising not to take too long, which had admittedly involved a little bit of Alec staring at the mountains of pillows and the gold of the bedsheets trying not to be too intimidated whilst also figuring out how to get under them without messing them up too much. 

 

(Magnus had kindly stifled an amused grin and waved his hand, so that the sheets pulled themselves back, leaving a space for Alec to slip in without feeling as though he’s going to ruin Magnus’ pristine set-up.) 

 

Alec had shifted until he was leaning against the headboard, and he hasn't moved since, hands folded in his lap as his mind tries to wrap itself around the knowledge that he is in  _ Magnus Bane’s _ bed, in another man’s bed, entirely of his own volition, because he  _ fucking can _ . 

 

There’s a chance that Alec may not end up falling asleep tonight, and he’s perfectly happy with that. 

 

“Does taking my makeup off, hurt?” Magnus asks, for clarification. 

 

Alec shakes his head, his hand smoothing flatly over the bedsheets. “No - I know that, it’s not supposed to, if done properly and everything ... Iz told me that a while ago. I meant,” He taps his temple. “The headband? It looks painful…”

 

Magnus touches his fingertips to his own temple. “I suppose it used to, when they were first invented, they were a little more like accidental torture devices, but that’s the beauty of time - it provides the chance for improvement. Of course, there are other kinds of headbands, but I prefer the toothed ones, personally, it does a better job of holding my hair away from my face.”

 

Alec nods, because he understands the theory, even if he can’t imagine practicing it himself. “Can I ask you another question?”

 

Magnus smiles warmly, folding a clean white cloth while making contact with Alec through the mirror. “You can ask as few or as many questions as you’d like. I’ll do my best to answer them, within reason of course - I may pretend to be omnipotent at times, but I am afraid that I don’t actually know everything.”

 

“I’ll be sure not to tell anyone,” Alec assures him, sinking back slightly into the pillows behind him. "Best that everyone believes you're truly indomitable."

 

Magnus swipes the cloth across his forehead. “That’s very kind of you, Alexander. A true gentleman.” 

 

Alec watches Magnus as he continues to take his makeup off, as the mask falls off to reveal something tender and sweet underneath, yet no less powerful. He sits at the vanity, clad in a midnight blue robe with white stars dotted across the fabric, his shoulders pulling firm at the constellations - he’s so elegant, and poised, and he’s letting Alec in, letting Alec see him, unguarded and open.

 

“Have you always worn makeup?” Alec asks, because he’s never been good at being anything but blunt, and his curiosity often wins out over any hope of subtlety.

 

Fortunately, Magnus appears to take the comment in stride, idly swiping the makeup cloth along his jaw. “Not at all. Actually, it’s only been the last hundred years or so, I believe. I dabbled in cosmetics throughout the nineteenth century, as was the style of those decades but I didn’t adapt it as a practice for myself until considerably recently. The eighties I recall brought in a lot of encouragement for alternative styles, and I’d long since gotten tired of pretending to be somebody else just to fit in - I've found, that the only way to truly live is for oneself, and not others.”

 

Alec knows all too well how damaging living by the rules of others can be - he’s still learning how to put himself first, without considering the opinions of others around him, because his business isn’t theirs. 

 

“It’s a slow process,” Magnus turns, glancing at Alec over his shoulder - it must be a strain, Alec thinks, despite Magnus showing little discomfort at the position. “Figuring out who you are, who you want to be, what makes you truly happy - it isn’t easy. And none of your expectations are bound to come completely true, which is as terrifying as it is  _ amazing.  _ There's so much potential to be found when nothing is set in stone. ”

 

Alec slumps slightly, his thumb pressing against the veins of his wrist, because it’s easier for him to focus on the pressure against his skin than the way Magnus makes him feel, somewhere between safe and alarmingly vulnerable.

 

“I gave up on being truly happy a long time ago,” He admits, hating how small he sounds. “I never thought I would be able to get what I wanted, so it seemed … ridiculous, to hope. It was a waste of time that I could better spend on my siblings, to make sure that they never had to feel the way I did.”

 

There’s a scattered tinkling sound, and then Magnus is standing up from his vanity and Alec isn’t sure if it’s a good thing, or if he’s just accidentally interrupted Magnus’ routine with his sob story. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus kneels on the edge of the bed, reaching out to squeeze Alec’s hands. “Your love for others is beyond admirable, but surely you have to know that you deserve to be happy, too?”

 

Alec lets the warmth of Magnus’ hands seep into his own, taking comfort in the simple touch. “I’m starting to figure that out. You … you’ve helped with that, a lot. I never expected to choose myself over my responsibility to my parents, to the Clave, but I have - and I don’t regret a thing.” 

 

Magnus’ smile itself would be worth the impromptu cancellation of Alec’s wedding. “I can’t say that I could ever have imagined dating a Shadowhunter - let alone ending up with one in my bed,” He winks, cheesily, and laughter bubbles up into Alec’s throat. “However, I find myself quite pleased with this turn of events.”

 

Alec grins, unable to help himself. “Yeah, me too.”

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Alec will wake up with Magnus’ arm wrapped around his waist, and for a second, he will panic - for all that is unknown and new and for how amazing it feels - and then, a second later, he’ll relax into the touch and the feeling of security it brings. Not long afterwards, Magnus will stir, pressing soft kisses to the back of Alec’s neck, struck by the wonder of the universe and how kind it has been in bringing someone as beautiful as Alec Lightwood into his life. 

 

They’ll share Belgian waffles out on the balcony, and Magnus will drink his coffee black with too many sugars because he doesn’t have the heart to tell Alec that he prefers lattes, not after he’d gone to the effort of struggling with the coffee machine that Magnus had surreptitiously brought in after their second date, just in case. Alec will ignore three calls - two from Jace, and one from Isabelle - in favour of spending a few minutes more with Magnus before he has no choice but to return to the real world, and Magnus will recount the only-slightly-exaggerated story of the time he accidentally stole a boat to impress a date, embellishing a few impossible details to see Alec laugh, carefree and unbound.

 

Alec will linger by the front door, waving off Magnus’ offer of portalling him back, and Magnus will kiss him goodbye seven times, until Alec’s phone is vibrating so much it sounds like it’s going to explode. 

 

It will be their first morning together - but it will be far from their last. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> first, and most importantly, this is for [mary](https://mobile.twitter.com/artistmow) \- my force sister, my other half, the missing piece I didn't know I was looking for. happy belated birthday/force anniversary: there aren't enough words to adequately describe everything you mean to me, how you have changed my life in incredible ways, how I would be utterly and completely lost without you .. but I hope this fic reflects even just a little of my love for you, which I have in endless spades. here's to forever ❤ 
> 
> i owe a lot of people a lot of love and gratitude for helping this fic happen - I haven't been able to write anything I felt happy with for over a month, and I almost didn't think that this would turn out the way it has either, but some very lovely people said some very supportive things - without their encouragement, i would never have gotten this finished. I sincerely hope that they know who they are. thank you ❤
> 
> \--
> 
> you can find more of my ramblings on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/biconicbarnes) & [tumblr](https://ninwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (and while you're there check out the [shfanficnexus](https://shfanficnexus.tumblr.com/), a collection of work by wonderfully talented and lovely writers <3 )  
> thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Nin ❤


End file.
